


Just Roll With It

by Reedtale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedtale/pseuds/Reedtale
Summary: When Virgil mentioned to his Biology lab partner, Logan, that he wished he had a group to play Dungeons and Dragons with, he had not expected him to volunteer to start a D&D club with him, much less to be the Dungeon Master for it. There were a lot of things that happened because of that club he hadn't expected. He didn't necessarily mind most of them, though.Against all odds, an unlikely group of friends is formed through a High School Dungeons and Dragons club, and they learn that they may have more in common than just a mutual enjoyment of a fantasy role-playing game
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. You Meet in a Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, uh, have this stupid AU idea. You can see the character designs over on my Instagram (@reed_draws_things). I'm so excited that I finally get to share this AU with people, and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> This chapter jumps between perspectives quite a bit, and I promise most of the chapters won't be like this, I just wanted to get in a bit from most of the characters' perspective. Most chapters will be from the point of view of one character.  
> Oh, also, just a heads up, Roman is a bit of an asshole at first, and I'm sorry about that, but it's necessary for story development, and I couldn't just pass up the opportunity for character development with a side of angst.

It all started with Virgil mentioning offhandedly to his Biology lab partner that he wished he had a group to play Dungeons and Dragons with.

“I’m just not sure how I would even find a party, much less a Dungeon Master. I mean, I could technically DM, but I think that would end up really stressing me out, keeping track of everything, and I’d much rather be a player.”

“A Dungeon Master creates the whole fantasy world and runs it, correct?” Logan asked.

“Err, yeah,” Virgil responded. “They would play all of the NPCs, keep track of all the enemies’ health points, describe what happens as a result of the players’ decisions; basically plan the entire story in depth so that the characters' choices determine the path the campaign goes down.”

“That sounds like an interesting challenge.”

“I guess.” Virgil shrugged. “I’m just not sure I could handle that kind of pressure, but finding someone who would like to do that could be kind of difficult, and I just-”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll be the Dungeon Master for a campaign, if we can find people who would like to play.” Logan stated. “It seems like a good challenge that I wouldn’t mind taking on.”

“Oh- uh, okay then,” Virgil said, surprised. He and Logan weren’t friends, they were just lab partners, so he really hadn’t expected Logan to volunteer, especially so readily. “Aren’t you, like, one of the leaders of the debate team, though? Won’t that be a problem?”

“No. As long as they aren’t scheduled on the same day, there should be no issue. I can easily balance both.”

“Alright then,” Virgil said. “I have books already, so, uh, that won’t be a problem.”

“Yes.” Logan nodded. “All we need now is to find other players, and a location we can play. We could, perhaps, put up posters, if we got permission to do so, which shouldn’t be too difficult. Would you like to meet at lunch to come up with a design?”

“Um, yeah,” Virgil said. “Yeah. Okay.” At this moment, the teacher announced it was time to start cleaning the lab spaces. “Err, lunch, then. Cool.”

Logan nodded again, this time giving the slightest smile.

……

“So, here’s what I came up with,” Virgil said, showing Logan the little poster design he had sketched up during English. “I could probably pretty easily get away with starting to put together a digital version during Photography today.”

“It should do nicely,” Logan said.

Virgil smiled. Was this what it was like to sit with an actual friend during lunch, rather than-

“Hey Emo,” Virgil’s smile fell. “Nerdy Wolverine! Fancy seeing you here!” Remus Prince dropped into the seat across from him.

He wasn’t sure why Remus insisted on sitting at this table in particular, there were other empty tables he could sit at, if that’s what he wanted, but no, he decided, every day, to sit at Virgil’s table. It’s not like they’d even really talk. Remus would mostly just give him some edgy nickname then spend the entirety of the lunch break drinking jello through a straw and flicking folded up pieces of paper with dicks drawn on them at other tables.

Today likely wouldn’t be much different, as Remus pulled a small container of jello and a straw out of his lunch bag, like always, and immediately shoved the straw through the foil lid.

“Hello, Remus,” Logan said.

“Ooo, what’s that?” Remus said, spotting Virgil’s poster sketch. Virgil pulled it closer to himself and leaned over it a bit.

“It’s a poster for the Dungeons and Dragons club we’re starting,” Logan said. “It’s to hopefully get more people to join.

Remus let out a small bark of laughter. “That sounds super dorky,-” Virgil’s face flushed and he squeezed his pencil a bit. “Can I play?”

_ What? _

“I don’t see why not,” Logan said after a moment. “Virgil?”

“Um…” Virgil said. It wasn’t like Remus was directly a dick to him, but he was notorious for getting into trouble, and that made Virgil anxious. “Sure.” Screw it. They needed a party, and what harm could letting Remus in  _ really  _ do, anyway.

“Cool!” Remus grinned. “When does it start?”

“We don’t have a set time or place yet, but we’ll be sure to let you know once we do.” Logan said.

……

As soon as he got home, Roman collapsed onto the living room couch, dropped his bag by his feet, and threw his arm over his eyes. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Drama club, but sometimes rehearsal was exhausting.

“Roman!” Roman lifted his arm slightly and glanced behind him.

“Hi, Remus.” He put his arm back down.

“Hi!”

Roman sighed. “What do you want?” He asked.

“I’m joining a Dungeons and Dragons club!”

“Okay.” 

“You should join too! We need more players.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Roman asked.

“Well, me, and then Logan Flores and Virgil Maro; you know, that one emo kid.”

“Dungeons and Dragons is that nerdy role-playing game, isn’t it? Why would I want to play that?”

“Well, it’s pretty much acting, and you seemed kind of bummed about not getting a lead role in the fall musical, so I thought you might like this. You get to make your own character.”

Roman took his arm off his eyes again. “I don’t care that much about the part.” He said. Remus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t! And I don’t need some other role to also play. I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh…” Remus said. “Well, I think it would be fun, but if your ego’s too fragile for that, then, your loss, I guess.”

Roman glared at Remus as he walked out of the room, turning around temporarily to flip him off. Roman rolled his eyes.

“I think you should go with your brother.” Said his mother, who had apparently been listening to them from the other room. Roman groaned. “I’m serious,” she said. “He’s been really excited about it all day. It’s a chance for him to finally make some friends, and I think he would really like to hang out with you as well.”

“Sure,” Roman stated sarcastically. “Well, I already have my friends, and I’ve got better things to do with my time than hang out with a bunch of nerds after school.”

“Roman.”

“What?”

She sighed. “Just go to a few sessions, and if you don’t like it, you can quit.” He scowled. “I think it’ll be good for you.”

He huffed. “Fine.” He said after a moment.

She smiled. “Alright. Go take your bag to your room.” Roman stood up. “And if I hear from Remus that you’re not actually going, you’ll be in trouble.”

“Yeah,” He said. “I’ve got it.”

……

“So, I talked to Mr. Picani,” Logan said. “The Psychology teacher;” Virgil nodded. “He said we could use his room to play in. I also talked to the office and got the all-clear to hang up posters.”

“Alright then, when should we have our first session?” Virgil asked.

“How about the Friday after next?”

“Will that be enough time for you to plan a campaign?”

“It should be fine. You lent me your Dungeon Master’s Guide, which I read through. It seems simple enough.”

“Okay,” Virgil said after a second, shrugging. “I could probably finish and print out those posters today. When do you want to hang them up? I can do it after school whenever ‘cause I walk home.”

“I have a Debate meeting after school today, but I can do it any other day.”

“I usually drive home with my brother, except for on Mondays and Wednesdays, when he has Drama Club.” Remus piped up. “If we did it tomorrow, I could get a ride home with him after he’s done.”

“Works for me,” Virgil said. He didn’t take Remus as the kind of person to volunteer to help, but he seemed to be surprisingly enthusiastic about the D&D Club. He had bothered him with questions about it all period during Band, as the saxophone section was right behind the clarinets, and it was pretty easy for him to lean forward and talk to Virgil. Thankfully, they hadn’t gotten caught by the director. Virgil did not want that kind of attention.

“Okay, tomorrow it is,” Logan said.

“Oh, also,” Remus exclaimed. “I got my brother Roman to join, so we have one more member!”

As unexpected it was for Remus to join, the chances that Roman Fucking Prince would join their party were close to none, so when Virgil heard this news, he nearly choked in his sandwich.

“What?” He said.

“Yeah,” Remus replied. “I convinced him to come, since we needed more people ‘nd all, and he was sort of pissed he didn’t get a lead in this year’s fall musical, so I thought, ‘well, this is pretty much just acting with some extra steps, and he might like that.’ Plus, he gets to make his own character to play, so that’s a bonus.”

“Huh,” Virgil said. “Okay… okay, cool.”

“Well, now we have three players, so if nobody else joins, it won’t be too big of an issue.” Logan said. “Though, I wouldn’t mind a few more people.”

……

“Logan! How are you on this gorgeous, warm, autumn afternoon?”

Logan looked up from the notebook he was writing in to see Janus Warlock, co-president of the Debate Team, standing in front of him, grinning.

“It’s currently raining, not warm.” He stated.

“I literally don’t care.” Janus responded, not dropping his grin. “Working on homework? Oh, Logan, you, of all people, should know Mr. Anderson doesn’t like people doing other work during these meetings.”

“I’m only working on this till the meeting starts, and it’s not homework.” He said. “It’s a campaign for a Dungeons and Dragons Club I’m helping to start.”

“Ooo, Dungeons and Dragons? I didn’t know you’ve played before. Of course, when I think about it, it’s right up your alley, you know, lots of math and stuff.”

“I haven’t played before. But, someone I know wanted to start a group, and needed a Dungeon Master, so I volunteered. I thought it could be a fun challenge for me.”

“Well,” Janus said. “I myself have never played, but I’ve listened to people play.”

“If you were interested, we are looking for more players.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Janus drawled. “What with running the Debate Team-“

“-Co-running.”

“And all my classes, I don’t know if I would be able to make it or not.”

“Well, I just thought I’d offer.” Logan said. “And if you decide you would like to come, you’re of course welcome to.”

“I’ll consider it.” Janus said. “Oh, looks like the meeting’s starting, Logan. Best put that away.”

……

Hanging posters wasn’t too bad. Logan, Remus, and Virgil had decided to divide and conquer, each being in charge of a different section of the building. Virgil was able to pretty much just put on his headphones and lose himself in the work. The school was mostly empty, and the few people who passed him in the halls paid him no attention.

If he were being completely honest, it was kind of calming; the repetitive process of hanging posters. It wasn’t something he needed to put much thought into apart from keeping track of the spacing between the posters. It took him maybe an hour or so to finish his section.

Virgil found Remus sitting with his back to the wall next to the music hallway. He decided to sit next to him. He could technically head home now, but, he thought, what harm was there in waiting till everyone was done, assuming Logan was still hanging posters.

“Hey,” Virgil said, sitting down and pulling his headphones down around his neck.

Remus looked up from his phone. “Hi!” He said.

“Is Logan done yet?”

“Nope. Asked him if he wanted any help, but he said no.”

“Hmm,” Virgil said. “When did you finish?”

“Oh, a while ago. It didn’t take me long.”

“Were you… sprinting between posters?” Virgil laughed.

“No. Damn, I wish I had thought of that. That’s a good idea.”

“I- okay.” Virgil shook his head. “So, are you just waiting for your brother?”

“Yeah,” Remus said. “Drama doesn’t end till 5, so I’ve got, like, another 45 minutes.” Remus looked over at Virgil, who was currently fiddling with his headphones’ wire. “Hey, didn’t you say you walk home? Why’re you waiting?”

“Eh, I just figured I’d wait till everyone had finished hanging up posters, I guess.”

“Oh, okay!” Remus looked back down at his phone, tapping his feet against the ground lightly. “Hey, do you want to see some pictures of my pet rat?” He asked.

“Err,” Virgil said. “Um, sure.”

Remus beamed, scooting closer to Virgil and holding his phone between them. “Okay, so here he is. His name is Ratthew, and-”

“Hold on, Ratthew?”

“Yeah, Ratt for short- err, two t’s- and he’s an asshole.” Ratthew was large and grey, with a small white patch on his back.

“Woah,” Virgil said. “That’s a big rat.”

“I guess so,” Remus said. “This is him on his birthday. I gave him some banana bread and made him a tiny hat for the occasion.” Most of the pictures of him were slightly blurry in a way that seemed almost purposeful, as if it were part of an aesthetic. “Oh, and here’s him on a walk.” Virgil laughed. “The harness he’s wearing is meant for a small dog, but I modified it to fit him.”

“You take your rat for walks?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah. He likes going on walks.”

“What happens when you run into other people walking their dogs?”

“Usually I have to hold him so he doesn’t try to fight them.”

“Oh god.”

“He also likes to try to eat anything he can fit in his mouth.”

“Well.”

“But, he does like to cuddle sometimes, and will curl up next to me while I play games and stuff.”

“He sounds like a very interesting pet.”

“He is.”

They were silent for a moment. “Yeah, I just have a cat.” Virgil said.

“Cool!”

“Mhm. We got her a couple of years ago as a kitten. Her name is Cocoa. She’s pretty sweet, most of the time. Kind of annoying though. She’s a very vocal cat.”

“Have you ever tried to teach her to say things?”

“What?”

“Yeah, haven’t you seen those videos where people have taught their cats to say things like hello and I love you ‘n shit?”

“No- I mean; yes, I’ve seen videos like that, but no, I haven’t… tried to teach her to speak.”

“You should. It’d be funny. If I had a cat, I’d teach it to say fuck.”

“Why fuck, specifically?” Virgil asked, laughing.

“I dunno,” Remus said. “Just seems like what a cat’d say if it could speak, y’know?”

“That’s fair.”

“Hello.”

They both looked up. “Oh, hey, Logan,” Virgil said.

“I see you have both already finished hanging your posters,” Logan said.

“Yeah. Remus is waiting for his brother, and I just thought I’d hang out till everyone was done with the posters.”

“Ah.” Logan nodded.

“You know what? Uh, when does Drama Club end, again, Remus?”

“5:00. Why?”

Virgil looked at his watch. “I could wait another half hour. You wanna hang out with us, Logan? Of course, if you’ve got to catch a ride or you’ve got something else to do, that’s fine, but, err… you know… you’re welcome to sit with us.”

“Oh, um, if you really want me to stay, sure.”

“If you don’t want to, though, you don’t have t-”

“‘Course we want you to stay, nerd. You’re cool.” Remus said.

“O- oh.” Logan said. “Um, okay.” His lips twitched, the corners curling into a tiny smile. He sat down cross-legged opposite them. “Okay.”

……

Thirty minutes went by quickly. Remus jumped up when his brother walked past him.

“Roman!” He shouted.

Roman looked up from his phone at him. “Oh, right. You’re riding home with me today.” He said.

“Yup.” Remus said. “Oh! And these are the people we’re gonna play Dungeons and Dragons with. You know Virgil and Logan, right?”

“I guess,” Roman slid his phone into his pocket. “I think we might share some classes. We, uh, have Statistics together, right?” He asked Virgil.

“I don’t know,” Virgil replied. “Probably.”

“Hmm. Well, I know I have English and History with Logan.”

“Indeed.” Logan confirmed.

“Right. Well, it was nice seeing you all, but we should probably get home, Remus. I’m making dinner tonight, so I need to start that sooner rather than later.”

“Alright,” Remus said. He grabbed his backpack. “See you dorks tomorrow, then.” He waved as he walked away, to which Virgil responded with a little wave of his own, and Logan with a single nod in his direction.

“I suppose we can head home as well,” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Virgil said. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Uh, that was fun. Talking to you guys. I liked that.”

“Yes,” Logan said. “I did too. I think I’ll like running the campaign quite a lot.”

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” They began to walk towards the entrance door. “How’s planning going, anyway?”

“It’s going well. I think I’ve got a handle on things; how to DM it and everything. Obviously, we can’t adequately judge my skills until they’ve actually been demonstrated, but I believe I’ll do well.”

“Cool,” Virgil said. “Cool. So, uh, when we have our first session, I was thinking we’d just spend it putting together characters and stuff. I’d be able to teach everyone how to, and I can bring character sheets.”

“Okay. That seems like the right place to start, you can’t exactly play without a character.”

“Err, yeah. I just- yeah.” Virgil nodded. Logan opened the front door, holding it for Virgil, and they exited the building. “So, do you have a ride to catch or something?”

“I bike home most days.”

“Oh, cool. I guess I’ll see you later, then.” Virgil said as Logan began walking towards the bike rack, and Virgil the opposite direction towards his path home.

“Yes.” Logan took his helmet off his bike. “Um, goodbye.”

“Yeah, bye.” Virgil waved, then turned around and put his headphones on. He smiled softly. He had really enjoyed talking to both Logan and Remus, despite how odd or awkward both could be. They made him feel like, maybe, he had something to look forward to at school, even if it was just their short lunch breaks, for the most part.

……

The one and a half weeks they still had before the first session went by relatively quickly, Logan thought. Virgil, Remus, and him had continued to sit with each other during lunch, and they all began talking more.

It was… nice. Logan didn’t really consider himself the most sociable of people. He tended to feel that engaging in casual conversation with people was a waste of his time. That, and the fact that he felt very awkward in any casual social situation. Maybe he just found those conversations awkward, or maybe he made them awkward, he couldn’t really tell. Either way, he couldn’t say he’d ever enjoyed them, it was much easier to keep to himself whenever possible. Strangely enough, however, he didn’t feel that way around Virgil and Remus. Perhaps it was because they were also both inherently awkward, Virgil more conscious of that fact than Remus. Logan found himself really enjoying their company, being able to comfortably talk to them. He looked forward to lunch each day, when they would be able to sit and talk together.

It was now the Friday of the Dungeons and Dragons Club’s first meeting. Logan only had to get through the rest of 6th period, which was History, for him. Oddly, he was having some difficulty focusing on the words in his textbook, his mind easily wandering to thoughts of the campaign he’d planned.

He blinked, staring blankly at the page in front of him. He tried reading through a paragraph, only to realize he’d already read it, multiple times, in fact.

He sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. He still had 20 minutes to finish the chapter and the questions that came along with it. That was plenty of time to get it done. He took a deep breath, pushed his glasses up, and did his best to block out everything around him.

He completed the chapter and questions with some slight frustration and two minutes left in class. He hoped this club wouldn’t end up being a major distraction in the future like it had been today, otherwise, he might have a problem.

He pulled out his Dungeons and Dragons notebook to jot down some more notes in his remaining time. He had a good quarter of the campaign planned already, and he estimated he would be able to run quite a few sessions with just what he currently had.

The final bell of the day rang, and Logan packed up his stuff, neatly sliding it into his backpack. He nodded to the teacher on his way out, then started heading to Mr. Picani’s room.

“Hey, um, Logan, right?”

He looked over his shoulder to see Roman. “Oh, hello. Uh, yeah.”

“Hi. Err, Remus failed to mention where the um… the… club was meeting.”

“Oh,” Logan said as Roman fell into step next to him. “We’re playing in the psychology classroom. The posters we hung up have all the information on them.”

“Right,” Roman said.

“You can just follow me though, I suppose, as I am also going there.”

Roman nodded. “So, how does the whole Dungeons and Dragons thing work, anyway?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Well, I believe you make a character, then, through a mixture of dice rolling and improvisation, you play as your character in the story I have created.”

“You believe? Wait, so you haven’t actually played before?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“And you just decided to sign up for it?”

“Pretty much.”

“Why?”

“Well, it sounded interesting, it helped Virgil out, and I like a challenge. Do you… not want to go?”

“My mom’s making me go for a few sessions with Remus.”

“Ah,” Logan said. He paused. “I hope I can make those few sessions enjoyable, then.”

When they reached the psychology room, Logan saw that Remus was already inside, along with a student who was chatting with Mr. Picani.

Remus grinned over at them. “Hey, nerds!”

“I’m not a nerd.” Roman frowned.

“Hello, Remus,” Logan said. “Where’s Virgil?”

“Fuck if I know,” Remus shrugged. “Not here.”

“Okay.” Logan slid his backpack off and set it on the floor.

“Oh, hi Logan.” Mr. Picani said, breaking from his conversation with the other student. “You guys can just push a couple of tables together for your game.”

“Alright.” He replied. He moved some chairs out of the way and, with Remus’ help, pushed two tables together.

“Ah, this is the right room.” He looked over to the doorway, where Janus was peeking in.

“Oh, Janus. What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were too busy to join us.”

“Ah, yes, well, you sounded so desperate for more players, I just figured, I could make things work.” He stepped into the room next to Roman.

“I don’t recall being despera-” Logan started.

“Hush, you’re getting another player.” Janus interrupted. “Though,” He said, glancing around the room. “You seem to have a fine amount of players already.”

“So… does that mean you won’t actually be playing with us?”

“No,” He said. “I’ll be playing. I was just making an observation.”

Minutes passed. Janus began chatting with Remus, Logan set out the gamebooks and his notebook, and Roman stood in the corner, scrolling through his phone. Eventually, everyone migrated over to the table, including the boy who had been talking to Mr. Picani.

Logan was growing a bit nervous, as Virgil still hadn’t shown up. He could tell people were beginning to get restless, wondering when they would actually start.

……

“Sorry I’m late,” Virgil said, walking in. He was holding a small stack of papers. A faint look of relief washed over Logan’s face. “I had to print out some character sheets, but I wasn’t sure how many people were gonna show up, so-” He froze, looking up.

“Oh, hello Virgil!” Janus exclaimed. “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, glaring at Janus.

“Oh, didn’t you know? I’m going to assess your little club to see if you should be allowed to continue meeting.” Virgil continued to glare at him. Janus rolled his eyes. “Obviously, I’m here to play. Logan invited me, since he’s such a good friend.”

Virgil looked back down at the papers, scowling, walked over to the table, and pulled out the chair furthest from Janus, next to Roman Prince. He dropped the character sheets down in front of him.

“Can we  _ please _ not do this right now, Virge? Look, I know you don’t like me, but we’re just here to play a game and have a good time. Can we focus on that?”

Virgil scowled some more. “Fine, but I’m not doing this for you. And you don’t get to call me that.” The table was dead quiet. Virgil sighed and began passing out character sheets. “Alright, for this first session I was thinking we’d just work on building our characters, since that can take a while if you don’t know how to. I can help walk you through it, and, um…” He looked over to Logan, who nodded.

“I should be able to as well.” He glanced around the table. “We should each probably properly introduce ourselves before we start, though. I’m Logan Flores, I’ll be your Dungeon Master, and I am also the co-president of the debate team.”

There was a beat of silence. “Um, let’s go counterclockwise. Janus, would you go next?”

“Of course, Logan, I’d love to,” Janus said in a semi-sweet voice that sounded fake, in a way you couldn’t be certain if he was being sarcastic or not at any given moment. “I am Janus Warlock,”

Roman laughed. “Janice? Like a middle school librarian?”

Janus gave him an icy look. “No, Prince, like the Roman God. I’m the debate team’s other co-president. It’s a  _ pleasure _ to meet all of you.” His eyes locked with Roman’s as he said ‘pleasure’.

“Alright, my turn!” Said the one kid at the table Virgil didn’t know. He had big, round glasses, dark, curly hair, and pretty prominent freckles speckled over his face. “The name’s Patton, don’t wear it out.” He chuckled. “Um, I saw the posters for the club and just thought it sounded fun, so I decided to join!” He looked over to Remus, who was leaning his chair back far too much to be safe.

“Oh, uh, I’m Remus Prince. I know a lot of cursed facts and stuff like that. Isn’t it funny that we use the term ‘bone dry’ when, in reality, your bones are always wet?”

“Why would you say that?” Virgil asked.

“I mean, that’s not necessarily true. All bones will, eventually, be dry.” Logan said.

“You know, that doesn’t really make it any better. Can we please move on?”

“Alright then, emo, it’s your turn to tell us about yourself.”

“Fine, whatever, as long as we’re not continuing that conversation. I’m Virgil Maro.” There was a beat of silence. “I helped to start this club, I guess.” He added.

Once it was clear that was all Virgil was going to say, Roman spoke. “Roman Prince.” He said. His arms were crossed, his posture guarded. “I’m only here ‘cause my mom’s making me come. I probably won’t be here for long, so don’t get attached.”

Virgil let out a little, sarcastic snort.

“What’s so funny?” Roman asked.

“…nothing.” Virgil shook his head.

Roman stared him down for a moment more.

“Now that we have all introduced ourselves, we can move on to character creation,” Logan said. “Before we do that, however, I’d like to ask how often we should meet. Every week? Two weeks?”

“Every Friday sounds good for me,” Virgil said, and there was a general noise of agreement around the table.

“We’ll meet here every Friday, then,” Logan said. “On to character creation.” He glanced over to Virgil.

“Yeah.” He said. “So, the first things you’re gonna want to decide are your character’s race and class. From there, you’ll get practically everything else you need. Um, for races,” He grabbed the Player’s Handbook from where it was sitting in the middle of the table and flipped to the races. “There’s dwarves, elves, halflings, which are basically hobbits; humans, dragonborn; err, humanoid dragons; gnomes, half-elves, half-orcs, and tieflings, or demon people. There are also a bunch of races that aren’t in the Player’s Handbook, but I’m not going to spend the time searching those up and explaining them.” He flipped a few pages forward. “The next thing to decide is-”

“I’d like to play a changeling.” Janus interrupted. “If I look up the stats myself, can I do that?”

“…Sure, whatever. If I’m not having to do it for you, I don’t care. Now, as I was saying…” Virgil went through the classes, giving a brief explanation of each, then went on to explain the alignment system. When he was done, he and Logan helped everyone figure out what they wanted to play, fill out their character sheet, and start to come up with some backstory.

By the time their session ended around 4:45, each person pretty much had their character set up and ready for playing.

Roman was playing a lawful good half-elf fighter, Patton was playing a neutral good human bard, Janus was playing a lawful neutral changeling warlock, Remus was playing a chaotic neutral half-elf rogue, and Virgil was playing a true neutral tiefling sorcerer.

They all packed up, helped put the tables and chairs back where they were supposed to go, and walked down to the front of the building, where they each either left for home or waited to get picked up.

Logan pulled Virgil aside before he left.

“Hey, I’m sorry for inviting Janus. I wasn’t aware you two didn’t get along, I wouldn’t have suggested he come if I had been.”

“It’s fine,” Virgil said. “You can be friends with whoever you want. It’s none of my business.”

“We’re not friends,” Logan said. “We only co-run the Debate Team. He seemed interested, so I asked him if he wanted to come. I didn’t know you disliked him.”

“Again, it’s really not that big of a deal. I overreacted. That’s my problem. He can stay, I don’t care.”

Logan stared at him. “If you’re sure. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you hate him so much? I’m aware he can be… dramatic, at times, but this seems to be about more than that.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Virgil said after a moment. “Look, it’s in the past. It doesn’t matter. He can play with us. It’s fine, honestly.”

“Alright.” Logan nodded. “I’ll see you on Monday?”

Virgil’s frown was replaced by the faintest smile. “Yeah.” He said. “See you Monday.” He turned away, pulling his phone out to choose a playlist for the walk home.

……

“That was fun!” Patton exclaimed, sitting down next to Janus. “I can’t wait to play my character!”

“Hmm?” Janus hummed, looking over at him. “Yes, it should be fun.”

“Are you waiting for your ride home, too?”

“Yes.”

“You, uh, don’t mind me sitting here with you, do you?” Patton looked over at him. “I probably should’ve asked you that before I sat down, huh?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Coolio!” He grinned. “So, you help run the Debate Team?”

“Yup.”

“Man, that’s so neat! I kinda wish I did something cool like that.”

Janus paused. “It’s not really  _ that _ interesting, barely more than any other position.” He eventually replied.

“Oh, don’t be silly! Being the Debate Team Co-President is super cool!”

“I suppose.”

“I don’t think I could do something like that. Like, I like helping people out and stuff, but that doesn’t mean I’m a leader. And I’m not much of a debater, either. I don’t really love arguing.”

“It’s not just arguing. Debating is more sharing information you’ve collected for your case, then listening to the other side’s case, and trying to convince them, or someone else, to take your side to at least some extent.”

“Isn’t that what arguing is?”

“It’s not.”

“Okay then, if you say so. I’m not an expert, so…”

Janus frowned. “Well, what kind of things do you like doing?”

“Oh, I really like baking, and I play the ukulele!”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, my mom and I bake together on Saturdays, so that’s always fun.”

Janus nodded.

“So, have you played Dungeons and Dragons before?”

“No,” Janus said. “This will be my first time. I like listening to D&D podcasts, though.”

“Neat! This will be my first time playing, too!”

“I think it’ll be almost everyone there’s first time, actually.”

“Oh, wow, really? We all get to share this experience together then!”

Janus laughed lightly. “Yes. Well, everyone except Virgil, he’s played before.”

“Right,” Patton said. “He’s the one with the purple hair who helped us make our characters, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Janus confirmed.

Patton nodded, going silent for a brief second. “Well, this is gonna be a ton of fun!”

“I hope so,” Janus said.

“I’m just so excited to get to know all of you better! The more friends, the merrier!”

“I… suppose… I don’t know anyone in the group  _ that _ well apart from Virgil, and even then, it’s not like we’re on the best of terms.”

“Oh… err, well you know Logan, right?” Patton chirped.

“We run a team together, but that doesn’t mean we’re close in any way. I wouldn’t say people tend to like getting ‘close’ to me.”

“Oh. Well, uh, I thought you were pretty approachable, for what it’s worth.”

Janus sighed softly. “Look, all I’m saying is; you probably shouldn’t get your hopes up about befriending everyone in this group.” He thought about each of the members individually, and what he had observed about them.

Remus Prince; loud, oblivious, impulsive.

Roman Prince; haughty, egocentric, likely has a hero complex.

Logan Flores; cold, pretentious, blunt.

Virgil Maro; anxious, pessimistic, stubborn.

Patton Baker; naive, starry-eyed, a bit of a push-over.

And lastly, himself. Janus Warlock; cynical, ambitious, shrewd. He’d like to believe himself to be self-aware, but wasn’t so full of himself as to think he knew everything about how he was perceived by others.

Of all the people in the club, Patton was by far the kindest, but also seemed like he’d be the most easily manipulated, and, for some reason, that made Janus concerned for him. He didn’t want him to end up hurt because he thought he could befriend the others.

“I think they seemed nice.” Patton said.

“I-” Janus paused. He sighed internally. “Yeah, okay, maybe some of them were nice.”

_ ‘You know what,’  _ He thought.  _ ‘If he wants to make pointless attempts at befriending the party, that’s his problem, not mine.’ _

Patton grinned at him.

He couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for him, though.

“Oh, my mom is here!” Patton said. He got up and began walking over to a silver SUV, waving back at Janus as he left. Janus gave a little wave in return.

……

“That was so cool!” Remus said as they were driving home. “I can’t wait for next week!”

“Sure, whatever,” Roman said.

“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that at all.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s a waste of my time.”

“Oh, yeah, like you had more important things to do.”

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I could have been hanging out with my friends, but instead, I have to- to babysit you to make sure you don’t get in trouble, or whatever.”

“It’s not really that much of a loss, your friends are assholes.” Remus grumbled.

“What?” Roman glanced over at him for a fraction of a second before shifting his gaze back to the road. “No, they aren’t!”

“They tease me for being gay literally every time you have them around while I’m with you. They’re homophobic assholes.

“They’re-” Roman huffed. “They’re not homophobic. They’re just joking.”

“Whatever, believe what you want.” Remus glared over at him. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand anyway.”

Roman’s eye twitched, a flash of… some emotion… briefly crossing his face. Remus wondered if he messed up. He hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He shook his head.

“Well, you’re gonna have to go to a couple more sessions anyway, so you’d probably be better off if you at least tried having fun.”


	2. Out of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan intended on working on his campaign some more, he really did, but it would turn out that can be relatively difficult when you keep getting sidetracked talking to some newfound friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter mostly just me projecting big-time onto Logan? Probably. Did I work on this rather than my English essay, leaving that to the last minute? Oh, most definitely. Do I care? Absolutely not.  
> Anyways, uh, sorry I got this chapter out later than I had expected. I would say I'll get the next chapter out sooner this time, but I really can't make any promises. For what it's worth, though, I do have a better idea of where I'm going with the next few chapters.

As soon as Logan got home from school, he hung up his backpack on the hanger by the front door, took his campaign notebook, and the books Virgil had lent him, and went down the hall to his room. He set the books down neatly on his desk, grabbed a pencil from the holder sitting on the desk’s corner, and put it down next to the books before leaving to go grab a small snack from the kitchen. He decided on an apple along with a glass of water for the day.

Neither of his fathers were currently home. One of his dads, Thomas, was an actor, and currently had rehearsal from 12-6:00 P.M. on Fridays, and the other, Nico, was a journalist for the local newspaper, and wouldn’t get home from work till around 5:30. He also would write music in his free time. Logan still had a good 25 minutes at least till anyone got home. He reached into his shirt pocket as he took a bite of his apple, and took out a neatly folded piece of paper Remus had given him earlier, before D&D club had officially begun, which had his number on it. Logically, it would have been simpler to just have one of the two put the other’s number into their phone right then rather than writing it down, but they hadn’t been thinking about that at the time.

Logan unfolded the paper, set it and his apple down on the counter, and pulled out his phone.

_ “You know, if you ever wanted to chat or something.” _ Remus had said when he had given him his number.

Logan did want to ‘chat’. He had found that he quite enjoyed both Remus and Virgil’s companies, and looked forward to whenever he would get to talk to them again, despite the solitary energy he often found he gave off. Both of them were considered somewhat ‘odd’ in social terms, which was something he could relate to.

Leaning against the counter, he typed Remus’ number into his phone and wrote up a message.

**Logan:**

Hello, Remus, this is Logan Flores. You gave me your number earlier and I’m just getting it into my phone.

This wasn’t completely the case, he wasn’t ‘just getting it into his phone’, he would actually like to talk, but he was unsure of how to start a good conversation. Remus replied more quickly than Logan had expected.

**Remus:**

Logan!

Hi :D

How are you doin

Logan smiled and typed back;

**Logan:**

I am doing well right now, thank you. I am currently eating an apple. How about you?

**Remus:**

Im pretty good

Roman is cookign dinner rn and Im just watching a show

He had to admit, Remus’ …lacking spelling was mildly frustrating, but honestly, he found himself not caring much as they continued to talk.

**Logan:**

Interesting.

What show are you watching?

**Remus:**

The umbrella academy

You ever seen it?

**Logan:**

Yes, I thought it was pretty good.

**Remus:**

Cool! Klaus is my favorite character

That wasn’t surprising to Logan.

**Logan:**

Klaus is amusing.

I quite like Five.

**Remus:**

Yeah he’s pretty cool too

Delores is the best character

**Logan:**

I thought Klaus was your favorite?

**Remus:**

He is, but that doesn’t mean he’s the best character

**Logan:**

I suppose that’s fair. Those terms are not synonymous.

The two continued to talk. Logan finished his apple and went back to his room, sitting down at his desk. The books and pencil lay untouched in front of him. He had pulled them out with the intention of working on his campaign, but that slipped his mind as he texted Remus. He didn’t even notice when his dad got home.

“Hey, buddy,” Nico peeked into his open door.

Logan looked up. “Oh. Uh, hi.” He set his phone on the desk.

“Whatcha working on?” He looked at his desk.

“Oh, um, I was going to plan more of the Dungeons and Dragons campaign I’m running at school, but I got carried away talking to a f-” He paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing softly. “My friend.”

“Oh yeah, you had your first meeting today, huh?” Nico smiled. “You’ll have to tell us how it went. I just wanted to ask you if you had any dinner requests.”

Logan shrugged after a moment. “I don’t really care that much, anything is fine.”

“Alright,” Nico said. “I’ll figure something out then.” He closed Logan’s door on his way out. Logan picked his phone up and went back to texting Remus.

……

They had vegetable soup for dinner that night. Logan carefully blew on his spoon so as to not splatter any soup anywhere before sticking it in his mouth.

“So, Logan, how was your first D&D club meeting?” Nico asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Thomas chimed in.

“It went pretty well,” Logan said. “Today, everyone just worked on creating their characters. We will likely begin playing next week.”

“That’ll be fun,” Thomas said. “How many people are in your club?”

“Six,” Logan responded. “Five, excluding me. There are my friends, Virgil Maro and Remus Prince,” He hesitated for just a fraction of a second on ‘friends’. He felt that at this point, he was allowed to call them that, but he wasn’t certain. He hadn’t had many ‘friends’ in his lifetime. “Then there’s Remus’ twin brother, Roman, Janus Warlock, who also is the other co-president of the debate team,” Logan just then realized how amusing it was that Janus, whose surname was Warlock, ended up playing a warlock in his campaign. “And a boy named Patton Baker, who seems pretty nice.”

“That’s cool!” Thomas said. “Oh, I’m so excited for you. That’s gonna be so much fun.”

“Yes, I hope so.”

“So, how often are you guys meeting?” Nico said.

“Every Friday from 3:00 to 4:45.”

“Neat.” Nico paused. “Do you think you’ll be able to handle running your campaign along with schoolwork and debate team? I wouldn’t want you to get too stressed out.”

“I should be able to balance it all.”

“Okay, if you say so. Just remember, we’re here to help you with anything you need.”

“I will be sure to keep that in mind.” He smiled. “Thank you, dad. Err, to both of you.”

The rest of dinner went pleasantly. They talked a bit more about Logan’s campaign, then Thomas’ day and how rehearsal went. After he was done, Logan rinsed his dishes and stuck them neatly in the dishwasher, then went back to his room, where he grabbed his phone off his desk and sat on his bed,

Remus had texted him a couple of blurry pictures of his rat along with the caption ‘He is committing atrocities’.

Logan responded; ‘Oh dear, what kind?’

Remus replied within a minute or two.

**Remus:**

Tax evasion

Ignoring the fact that rats did not pay taxes and therefore could not commit tax evasion, Logan chuckled.

**Logan:**

I’m not sure tax evasion qualifies as an atrocity.

**Remus:**

It does if you do it right

Logan stared at his phone for a minute.

**Logan:**

Explain, please.

**Remus:**

Any action can be an atrocity if youre bad enough (or in some cases good enough) at doin it

Like parallel parking

**Logan:**

I hate to say it, but your logic is sound.

It wasn’t till past midnight that Logan finally told Remus good night and got to bed. He tended to go to sleep at around 10, almost never later than 10:30, so this was quite an unusual occurrence for him. He had gotten so carried away with Remus’ and his conversation that he had completely lost track of what time it was. It took him longer than usual to fall asleep that night, as the time he had gone to bed was completely off from his circadian rhythm. He had no clue when he finally drifted off.

……

Logan reached drearily over to his bedside table to turn off his alarm when it went off at 7, not opening his eyes. When he finally got it off, he dropped his arm to hang over the side of his bed and let out a long sigh.

He blinked a couple of subsequent times before scrunching them closed and rubbing his face. He reached over to the nightstand once again to grab his glasses. He propped himself up on one arm, opened his eyes, exhausted, and put his glasses on.

He stretched his back and yawned, then sat up. He unplugged his phone from where it sat on his nightstand and stood up, stretching some more.

Going into the kitchen, he began making himself some coffee. Logan checked the weather on his phone while he waited. It was supposed to be fairly nice that day, considering they were nearing the end of September, getting up to 72 °F later in the afternoon. Perhaps he would go on a bit of a longer bike ride today, maybe finding a good place to read for a bit.

He went to get ready for the day as his coffee brewed. He chose out a simple blue flannel and a pair of black jeans. After making his bed, brushing his teeth, and combing through his hair, he went back out into the kitchen. It was now around 8:00, and both of his dads were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

“Good morning, Logan!” Nico greeted as Logan walked in. Thomas gave him a little wave.

“Morning,” He responded. He opened the cupboard next to the sink, pulling out a thermos and setting it on the counter. He filled it with coffee and added in the slightest bit of sugar before stirring it and letting it sit to cool off a bit. He then poured himself a bowl of granola and went over to the table to eat.

“I was thinking about possibly going on a bike ride today to that park downtown and reading for a bit.” He said.

“That sounds like fun,” Thomas said. “How long were you thinking about being there?”

“I’m not sure,” Logan said. “I was thinking I’d bring lunch with me and eat there.”

“Cool. It’s supposed to be warmer today, so that’ll be fun.”

“Yeah.”

When he finished his cereal, Logan grabbed his backpack from its hanger in the hall, brought it into his room, pulled out his various textbooks and notebooks, set them neatly on his bed, and began collecting things to bring with him on his bike ride. He grabbed his D&D materials, his pencil case, and the book he was currently reading; Mary Shelley’s  _ Frankenstein _ . He had read the book for English the previous year, and found it quite interesting, but had decided to read through it again. He found the moral and philosophical concepts discussed in the book fascinating, and wanted to explore them in the story on his own terms, though he supposed the queer subtext throughout the story may also add to his enjoyment of it.

For his lunch, he made himself a turkey sandwich, and along with that, packed an orange and some pretzels. He filled up a water bottle, and put that inside his bag with his lunch box. After putting the lid on his thermos and taking a sip of the coffee, which was now a tolerable temperature, Logan slid it into the backpack’s side pocket. The final thing he added to his backpack was a blanket, folded nicely and set on top of everything else. It would serve both as insulation and something to keep everything in place while he rode his bike.

He left his house at around 10 a.m. It was a bit chilly outside, but not unpleasant when Logan had a jacket on. It felt good to have the soft breeze against his face. There was something so nice about the particular scent of damp leaves that were just starting to decay that you only got as the season of autumn began. He was able to ride across most of town on a paved bike trail, riding the rest of the way to his destination on the side of the road. It took him approximately 45 minutes, 30, if he was fast, to get to the park.

He put his bike in the bike rack then went to find a good tree to sit under. He ended up deciding on a weeping willow growing near a pond. It was far enough from the playground so that he could avoid the majority of children running around and yelling. He could also watch the ducks and look for turtles, if he wanted to. A few people were playing with their dogs, but they tended to stay in their own little areas, away from other people and/or dogs.

Logan set his backpack down, unzipped it, pulled the blanket out, and laid it out in a spot that was relatively flat. He moved his backpack next to it, sat down, pulled out his book and coffee, and zipped his bag back up.

Logan quite enjoyed reading. Maybe not as much as he liked some other things, like math or astronomy, both of which he felt he excelled in more, but reading was a nice break from other things in his life. In books, he was able to explore topics, concepts, situations one would be unable to look at in everyday life. Not in the same way, at least. It was kind of like people-watching, but without it being weird, and he knew things about the people he likely wouldn’t in real life. He particularly liked classic literature. A lot of it covered complex philosophical topics, and again, many of them also had some very gay subtext, perhaps not to most high school students reading the books for a class, but to Logan, it seemed kind of prevalent. Who knows, maybe he was simply projecting onto the characters a bit too much, but technically, it wasn’t like anyone could prove him wrong apart from the authors themselves, most of whom had been dead for quite some time. And, there were some cases where there was simply too much evidence suggesting he was correct, for example, in the case of specific Shakespeare characters. He could probably write an entire essay on the matter, if he so wished, and would, if given the opportunity.

……

“Oh, hey!”

Logan looked up. He had gotten so invested in reading that it felt somewhat jarring when somebody spoke to him.

“Logan!” The person in question was Patton Baker, who stood a couple of meters away from him, waving.

“Oh. Hello.” Logan said, blinking.

“It’s me, Patton, from D&D club?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hmm?” Logan hummed. “I suppose.”

“Do you come here often? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“Not really, no. I just decided to ride my bike here to read today.”

“Oh, shoot, am I bothering you? Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine.” Logan closed his book and sat up from his position on the ground, where he was laying on his stomach.

“Oh, okay! I take my dog for walks here all the time, so,” He gestured down to a medium-sized dog wandering around near him. From the dog’s looks, Logan assumed it was some kind of poodle mix. It had a curly, shaggy, reddish coat.

“It is cute,” Logan stated.

“Oh, yeah, his name is Snickerdoodle, but we just call him Doodle. He’s a Goldendoodle.”

“That’s a lot of ‘doodles’.”

Patton chuckled. “Yeah. Would you like to pet him?”

“Sure.” Logan decided after a moment.

“Cool!” Patton grinned. “Doodle! Doodle, come meet a new friend!” He picked the dog up and brought him over to Logan. “Say hi, Doodle!”

Doodle sniffed Logan’s hand curiously, and Logan pet his head softly. His fur was fluffy.

“How old is he?” Logan asked, scratching behind Doodle’s ears.

“Oh, a bit over a year and a half now,” Patton said. “I got him for my 15th birthday.”

“That’s neat.”

“Yeah!” Patton said. “He’s been my best friend ever since. He’s a really good boy.” Patton raised his voice an octave. “Aren’t you, Doodle? You’re such a good puppy dog, yes you are.”

Doodle wagged his tail, looking up at Patton. He pawed at Patton’s leg, as if he were expecting something.

“What do you want?” Patton asked him, still speaking in his ‘pet’ voice. “What do you want from me?”

Doodle gave a small, playful growl and pawed at Patton’s leg again.

“Do you wanna play? Is that what you want?” Patton pulled a ball out of his jacket pocket. Doodle immediately stood up, ears perked, head slightly cocked. “Oh yeah, that’s it.” Patton threw the ball into the surrounding field, and Doodle dashed after it.

“He seems like a good dog,” Logan said.

“He is,” Patton responded. There was a beat of silence as Doodle brought the ball back and Patton threw it again.

“I’m excited to play in your campaign.” Patton finally said, breaking the silence.

“I’m glad,” Logan said. “I hope it will be enjoyable.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will!”

“Yes, well, I haven’t played or DMed before, so I really can’t know how well I will do until I’ve done it.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

They continued to watch Doodle chase the ball and roll around in the grass. Logan pulled his lunch out of his backpack.

“You don’t mind if I eat while we talk, do you?” He asked.

“No! Not at all, go ahead!” Patton said.

Logan nodded and opened up his sandwich box, taking one of the halves out.

“So, what classes are you taking this year?” Patton asked him. “Like, what electives?”

Logan finished chewing before replying. “Psychology and World Cultures.”

“Oh, that’s cool! I’m taking Psychology too! I’ve got it 6th period.”

“Ah. That is nice for when we have Dungeons and Dragons Club.”

“Yup! I’m also taking Culinary Arts, which is a ton of fun!”

“Hmm,” Logan nodded. “I assume it would be. I’ve never taken the class, and I wouldn’t consider myself much of a chef, so I can’t exactly make that judgment, but I would guess it’d be neat.”

“Yeah.”

Doodle was rolling around in the grass, rubbing his face all over in it.

“You seemed to know a lot of the people in the D&D club,” Patton commented.

“I suppose. Virgil, Remus, and I sit at the same lunch table, Roman is Remus’ twin brother who I have a couple of classes with, and Janus and I are co-presidents of the debate team, as we mentioned yesterday.”

“Cool!” Patton said. “I’ve met most of them, before yesterday, I mean, but I don’t know any of them really well.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say I know them well,” Logan started.

“It will be really cool to get to know all of you better!”

Logan paused for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah,” He said, smiling softly.

They talked till later in the afternoon, discussing different books and shows they liked, what they were learning about in Psychology, how they felt about various upcoming projects. They departed around 4:00 p.m., while the sun was still up. Logan gave a wave to Patton as he took his bike from the bike rack, and Patton waved back cheerily, shouting “See you later!” before turning around and walking with Doodle across the field.

Logan smiled. It had been a nice day. He got onto his bike and began riding home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the texting format wasn't too awkward here. I might try some different things out with it in future chapters, in which case, I'll probably come back and edit this, but who knows.  
> Also, y'all, thank you so much for the kind comments on my last chapter! It really means so much to me!  
> One last thing, I was wondering if anyone had any name ideas for Roman's "Friends"? I would really like to have names based on Thomas Sander's characters and stuff. I already have the name Chad, which is Elliot's older brother in Cartoon Therapy and also a character that appeared in one of Thomas' more recent shorts, but it'd be nice to have at least one more. If nobody has any, it's all good, I'll probably just come up with one on my own.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Once again, I have some character designs over on my Instagram (reed_draws_things), so go ahead and check those out if you're interested.


End file.
